


社情第28题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [22]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第28题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第28题

＊夏天/空调/西瓜/随手买回的花香/大汗淋漓的纠缠

「朱老师～今天有雨，记得带伞。」

收到消息的时候朱一龙正在吃早饭，最近天气越来越闷热，即使房间里把空调开得很低，他还是没有什么食欲。

就在刚才，实在看不下去了的小助理还提醒他说自己已经咬着一个奶黄包快十分钟了。

当时他根本不知道自己出神到哪里去了，被助理唤回神后只能懵懵地眨眨眼，小声说了句"抱歉"，一副不好意思的样子倒把助理弄得不敢看他，只顾着闷头喝粥了。

朱一龙抱着莫名的歉意而努力地把整个奶黄包塞进嘴里，瞥了眼手机，熟悉的绿色头像后面跟着的一条未读信息，让他眼睛弯了弯，突然觉得这个闷热的早晨有些令人愉悦了。

「不带，缺雨。」

对面的人好像很闲，还有时间跟他扯皮，慢悠悠地回复他，「雨：没伞?不下。」

「怎么，小白，雨还能听你的?」朱一龙一边在手机上敲字，一边含着奶黄包努力咀嚼着。

「朱老师，你听没听说过一句话——雨水之所以愿意落下，是因为它在天上把地上盛开的伞看做了莲花。所以啊，没花还下什么下。」

朱一龙被小孩突如其来的文艺逗笑了，刚想回复就看见助理把奶黄包的碟子往他这儿送了送，示意让他再吃点。

他抬眼笑着点点头，又夹了一个奶黄包塞进嘴里。等再看向手机的时候，微信上的未读信息已经好几条了。

「再说了，天上的雨我管不着，地上的雨我还是能管一管的。」

「所以说呀…」

「哥哥，缺宇吗？」

这句后面还带了个抛媚眼的表情包，看得朱一龙心里痒痒的，他低头摸摸耳朵，掩去了上扬的嘴角和发烫的脸。

虽然有一大早就调情的嫌疑，而且敬业的朱老师直觉再聊下去自己今天一整天都会心神荡漾影响工作，但他还是忍不住认认真真地回答了。

「缺。」

朱一龙顿了顿，一直以来都被某人指责"高冷"，他怕这次只回复一个字又会显得自己不够热情了。

他犹豫着在后面跟了一句，然后感觉手里捧着的手机都快燃烧起来，「缺，想要。」

对面很久都没有动静，朱一龙眨眨眼，突然有点想笑。

自家这小孩，撩人的时候上天，一被撩就躲。

「缺，想要，给吗？」他憋着笑又跟了句，眼前似乎都看见那人通红的脸和脖子了。

手机震动了几下，一个跟一个的恶狠狠的表情包，连被雪藏了近一年的毛猴都出来了，「朱老师，您闭嘴!!!」

朱一龙没忍住笑出了声，奶黄包的甜味在嘴里弥漫开来，他舔舔嘴角，突然觉得胃口很好，很饿。

有人敲门示意他们该出发了，身边的工作人员都忙了起来，他一边往外走，一边把背包里的伞翻出来拿在了手上。

「小白，我要去工作了。」

那边可能只顾着害羞炸毛嘟囔他了，一直到坐上车都没有再收到回复。

等中午结束了拍照和采访，他才看见摄影棚外早已经下起来的大雨，还有一条姗姗来迟的短信——

「喂，带伞来接我。」

他知道的。

和他的小男孩谈恋爱，总是那么甜。

朱一龙撑着伞找到白宇的时候，他的外套和裤子已经湿了大半了，远远地就看见小孩戴着口罩和渔夫帽，穿着短裤和拖鞋，小小的一团蹲在一个水果摊前面挑着西瓜。

卖水果的阿姨一直打量着身材出众的他，笑眯眯的样子可能就差问他有没有女朋友了。

朱一龙悄悄地走近，看见小孩被雨水打湿的T恤贴在腰侧，隐隐勾勒出纤瘦的线条。

瘦了，白了。

"阿姨，你们家西瓜甜吗？这该怎么挑?您能不能教教我?"白宇毫不顾形象地蹲在一堆西瓜面前，左敲敲，右拍拍，有点为难。

阿姨笑着递给他一块切好的西瓜，"尝尝，肯定甜，肯定甜，不用挑。对了，你是做什么的呀？有女朋…"

白宇尴尬地笑笑，这话该怎么接…难不成说自己有男朋友了？

他一边在心里埋怨那谁谁来的太慢，一边装没听见，专心挑着手里的西瓜。

雨下的越来越大，来往的车辆激起"哗哗"的水声。

"喂。"男人的声音突然在背后响起，屁股还被人用脚踢了踢，"挡路了。"

白宇一时没听清，嘴里说着"不好意思"就想站起身，还没挺直腿就被人扶住了腰，"买好了吗?"

腰上的手掌隔着薄薄的被雨打湿的T恤暧昧地摩挲着，身后被贴得很紧，背上不断传来男人胸膛的热度。

真的，要不是看这位老师长得好看，身上还香香的，他真的要喊臭流氓了。

"没有，不会挑，朱老师，你来。"白宇扯下了口罩，朝卖水果的阿姨笑笑，接过朱一龙手里的伞错身离远了些。

朱一龙倒没怎么犹豫，直接选了一个上秤，付了钱道声谢提起来就走了。

"哇，这么快就买好了?"白宇看见另一位老师朝他走来，连忙迎了上去，接过西瓜后顺手把伞递了过去，"龙哥，你怎么被淋成这样?车呢?没开车吗？"

朱一龙含糊地应了声，低头看看自己空着的左手，伸手想把西瓜接回来，但被白宇躲开了。

"干嘛，我提着，我有劲。"

小孩气势汹汹的样子把朱一龙逗笑了，他的手又绕到了一直勾着他的细腰上，"嗯，那你提着吧。就是我手一空着，就想碰碰你。"

"……"

这该找谁说理去，刚一见面，他就被另一位老师撩得腿软了。

白宇装作什么都没听见的样子，开始努力无视着腰上的滚烫，把话题往正经路上带。

"龙哥，咱们打辆车吧？雨太大了。"

朱一龙看了看四周，"不用，我在附近订好了房间，很近。"

"……啊？"白宇愣在那儿，不知道想到了什么耳根泛起了一层红。

朱一龙虽然疑惑，但也跟着他停了下来。两个180多的大男人同挤一个伞还是太小了，他们俩的肩膀几乎都被雨水打湿了。

雨打在伞面上发出"啪啪"的响声，顺着伞沿滴落的雨珠晕湿了小孩单薄的白色短袖，从肩头蔓延到胸口；不知道什么时候被打湿的刘海乖乖地贴在额头上，那几缕头发有些长了，随着睫毛的眨动一下下翘着。

朱一龙觉得喉咙有点干，下意识地伸手揽着白宇往他怀里凑了凑，面上却还是不动声色地给出了正直的理由，"小白，再往里点，你身上都被打湿了。"

"哦。"白宇乖乖地抱着西瓜往里靠了靠，小声嘟囔了一句，"龙哥，你怎么还特意订房间了呀…我们这样弄得好像偷情啊，而且，还…还是很急的那种。"

是很急。

朱一龙看着眼前的人，闻着他身上淡淡的洗发水和沐浴露的味道，觉得近日的食欲不振被彻底治好了。

俏生生还毫无防备地站在自己身边的白宇，就像是在炎热的夏日午后，从井里捞出来的一个冰凉清甜的西瓜。

当他在床上动情到极致，瓜囊红嫩，汁水四溢，每一口每一滴都是他的，他要慢慢地吃，慢慢地含。

"朱一龙老师，求求你，别再这样看着我了。"白宇猛地把西瓜砸到了他怀里，"总给我一种'送上门'的感觉，太明显了。"

朱一龙抿着嘴笑笑，把怀里的西瓜抱紧了，"小白，那我拿着了。送上门的西瓜，不要白不要。"

送上门的西瓜，他要的很彻底。

从踏进酒店的楼道开始，白宇揣进口袋里的手就被一只潮湿而灼热的手掌握住了。

他转头看了看一脸正经目不斜视的朱老师：黑色的头发微卷，刘海被打湿粘在了额头上，衬得皮肤白皙，眼眸深邃透亮；还有一根根纤长而分明的睫毛，主人似乎注意到了他的打量，突然颤了几下扬起，对上了他的视线…

额。

白宇清清嗓子，不自在地转过了头。

只看外表的话，还是那么干净透彻的一个人。

只看外表的话。

房门锁起来的瞬间，西瓜砸在地上的声音特别响，男人强烈的侵略气息朝他直直地压来。

白宇被揽着腰推倒在门上，紧闭的双腿被一条腿顶开，入侵的膝盖不耐地在他的腿缝间摩挲。

毛绒绒的后脑勺被一只手牢牢地禁锢，朱一龙的力气很大，他只能被迫迎接着滚烫的唇舌。

这是一个热情狂烈的吻。

入侵的舌头长驱直入，把这些日子以来所有的思念、渴望和欲求都化作缠绵的银丝，牵连不断，似乎这样就能把他绑在身边。

白宇勾住身上那人的脖子，他被另一位老师急促而粗重的呼吸勾动了情，张开嘴任由侵略者扫荡的更深。

黏答答的水声在闷热的房间里无限放大，变得潮湿而性感。

两个男人的性事总是要带点兽性。

不讲时间，不讲地点，不讲浪漫的酝酿，不讲温柔的前戏。

火热的手掌肆意地在白宇身上揉捏，挤进双腿间的膝盖已经摩擦到了危险地带。他早就硬了，身体激动到颤抖，被男人一下一下蹭得几乎要射出来。

腰上的手挑开T恤不断往上，汗湿的掌心和胸腹柔嫩的皮肤无限贴合，直到捏住胸前挺立的两点。

一点都算不上温柔的挑弄让白宇不停地颤抖，他躲开了不断纠缠的唇舌，把头埋在男人的肩上大声喘息着。

"啊嗯…呼…啊…"

汗水从他的额头上滑下，落到他的眼睫上，又被他胡乱蹭到朱一龙的衣服上。

朱一龙有点不满小孩躲开了他的唇舌勾缠，湿热的气息移到了那人红透了的耳边，不断舔吮着白宇脆弱的耳朵，黏糊的水声被放大了无数倍。

白宇绷紧了身体，抖得更厉害了。

他委屈地从男人的肩上抬起了头，脸颊通红，汗水浸湿了他的刘海、睫毛，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，眼角带着情热的红色。

两个人眼神对上的瞬间，彼此勾着彼此，谁都没有挪开。

朱一龙看着白宇，静了一会儿，然后试探地靠近。

小孩红润的唇瓣微张着，若隐若现的舌尖总是在不断地勾引他，他实在是想好好尝尝。

鼻尖蹭到鼻尖的时候，白宇无意识地往后躲了躲，两个人都停住了。

双方的眼神黏在一起，白宇似乎从男人的眼睛里读到了一丝委屈。

朱一龙抿抿嘴，又试探着把嘴巴往小孩的嘴上贴，却又被白宇偏头躲过去了。

"啊…啊嗯!"

胸前被惩罚似的拧了一下，白宇浑身都软了，一下子呻吟出声，尾音上扬，满是渴望。

他胡乱地攀住男人，羞耻地咬住了饱满的下唇，另一位老师的眼神凝在了那儿好一会儿。

朱一龙又一次试探着往前，"小白，为什么不让亲，让我亲一亲，我想亲。"

"会…唔!"会憋死。

男人的舌头在他的嘴巴里搅弄的声音很大，发出羞耻的"啧啧"声。

他无力地推拒着挑逗他的舌头，却反而被带入更深一层迷乱里。

舒服到无法否认，无法抗拒。和爱的人唇舌勾缠，抵死缠绵，就像是灵魂和灵魂直接做爱，有着下一秒愿意死去的浪漫。

恍惚间，白宇感觉自己宽松的短裤被扒了下来，挺立和挺立在男人有力的手掌中相碰，积攒的快感瞬间席卷了他全身。

他射了，又硬了。

粘稠的白浊和汗水在闷热的空气里散发出淫糜的味道。

外面大雨倾盆，雨水落在地上，树上，窗户上，发出"哗哗"的声音。

四面八方都是这样的声音，世界在这场雨里变的这么小，小到只有这间房间，小到只有他们两个人。

在这两个人的小小世界里，忘情拥抱，亲吻，彼此爱抚，直至高潮。两个男人似乎就要这样缠绵到世界末日，灵肉交融再不分彼此。

不知过了多久，天色转暗，外面的雨声渐渐小了，屋内的喘息声也慢慢平复了下来。

空调已经开了，驱散了闷热的空气，只是房间里浓烈的情事味道还是久久地挥散不去。

两个人混乱地躺在沙发上，衣服从玄关到客厅扔了一路，沿途还有白色的可疑液体。

白宇舒舒服服地瘫在沙发上，觉得很满足。"哥哥，商量一下，我们以后都这样吧？舒服不累，还可以多来几次。"

朱一龙正侧身帮他理衣服，白宇浑身上下只剩件白色的T恤，还被蹂躏的不成样子，勉强只能遮到腿根。小孩大大咧咧地躺在那儿，就像是在邀请"办了他"一样。

他一开始装没听见，谁知道小孩又重复了几遍，好像真的就要这么决定了。

怎么可能?

朱一龙轻轻地拍了拍白宇挺翘的臀部，暧昧地往臀缝里摸了一把，不意外地沾上了一手的黏腻，"小白，别说违心话。"

白宇脸"唰"的红了，身体自然反应，没办法。他吞吞吐吐地问，"那，那你刚刚为什么不…"

"有人跟我说，某人一天没好好吃饭了。"朱一龙弯腰捡起了地上的衣服，又俯身在小孩清澈的眼睛上落下一吻，"我怕你撑不住。"

"…哦。"白宇红着脸强装淡定地点点头，看另一位老师又想亲下来连忙扯过抱枕压在了脸上，闷闷的声音隔着抱枕传来，"龙哥，我饿了。"

朱一龙无奈地笑笑，摸了摸小孩乱糟糟地散落在沙发上的头发，"我去洗个澡，然后出去买点吃的。

他不受控制地又扫过了白宇白花花的大腿，顿了顿，还是没忍住问了出来，话语间态度十分真诚正经，透着不含一点情欲的关心，"小白，你…腿上全是我们的东西，会不会不舒服？"

"…不会!不会!"白宇咬牙切齿地小小地憋出了一句，觉得就连压在他脸上的枕面都隐隐发烫，"饿死了，龙哥，你快去!"他羞耻极了，紧闭着眼，腿上胡乱踹着，却被人一手握住了脚踝。

白色T恤的下摆翻起，小孩的下半身完全赤裸在他面前。春光无限好。朱一龙突然就不想走了。

"啊，干什么，干什么你!"白宇慌慌张张扔开了脸上的抱枕，半坐起身把腿往回缩，朱一龙顺势松开了手，那条细白的长腿就被小孩抱着蜷缩进了早已被拉扯的不成型的T恤里。

啊，被他的小男孩恶狠狠地瞪了。

朱一龙勾起了嘴角，突然觉得自己心里不为人知的一面得到了满足。小孩潮湿的眼眸和通红的脸，让男人天生的恶劣因子在血液里蠢蠢欲动。

男人，不管是怎样的性格，都是懂放肆的，尤其在谈恋爱的时候。

他压下心底蓬勃的欲念，想着待会该怎样邀请他的男孩来一场大汗淋漓的纠缠。

冲完澡出来的时候，白宇正在门口守着，两个人眼神都没有对上一下，就直接擦肩进了卫生间并反锁了门，"龙哥，你去买饭吧，我好饿。"

朱一龙眨眨眼，在门口站了好一会儿，然后摇着头笑了。

他的小白菜，躲他做什么?

虽然是无意为之，但自己在小孩心里的形象好像真的从小白兔变成大灰狼了。

夏季的白天特别长，即便已经很晚了，天边还透着亮。

买饭回来的路上，被雨打湿的世界泛着潮湿的水汽，地面上一滩一滩的水坑，在路灯的照耀下折射出如月的银光。

朱一龙踩着白宇的拖鞋，一路"啪嗒啪嗒"地走着。

路过花店的时候，他想起小孩把伞比作花，不知怎么地就停下了脚步。随手买了束还沾有雨水的鲜花，它们便在他手中弥漫了一路的芬芳。

朱一龙突然觉得这就像是过了很久的日子，就像是平凡生活里的某一天——静谧的饭后时光，微凉的风吹散了白日的炎热，白宇在家不知道在做什么，但一定在等他；而他买饭回家，捎带几朵鲜花。

这样的日子，无论重复多少次，都还是会感到幸福。

回到房间的时候，白宇正湿着头发坐在地板上吃西瓜。

听到他的动静，只是转头看看的间隙又往嘴里塞了一大块，嘴巴被塞的满满的，"龙哥，你看看，西瓜都被你摔碎了，只能用勺子挖着吃。"

圆滚滚的眼睛看到他手里的鲜花，愣了一下，眼珠子转悠转悠又移开，然后转过头去了。白宇可能受到了惊吓，就连方言都出来了，"买花弄撒?"

朱一龙看看手里的花，随手插在了餐桌上的瓶子里，"路过一家花店，随便买的。"

"哦。"白宇又吃了口西瓜，清脆的咀嚼声和吸溜西瓜汁的声音有点馋人，"吓死我了。"

朱一龙把饭递了过去，听见这话有点疑惑，"小白，怎么了？"

"没，没事。朱老师，你真会挑。咳，吃饭，饿，我好饿。"

朱一龙默默吃着饭，但和那束红色素菊一样委屈。

明明和红玫瑰一样，红色素菊的花语是——

"我爱你。"

朱一龙舔弄着身下男孩的耳朵，不断在耳边重复着，安抚着浑身颤抖的人。

完全的挺入让很久没有承受男人的那里变得酸胀，异物感本能地驱逐着外来的入侵者。湿热的肠道不断蠕动，本想把硬挺的灼热挤出去，却被强硬的男人掐着腰彻底贯穿。

"啊…出去…好…好涨…"白宇不断深呼吸放松着身体，刚攒起一点力气，又被男人猛的一撞，彻底软了身体。

朱一龙迷乱地啃咬着通红的耳垂，叼住软软的耳肉不断往里面呵气，小孩的身体敏感地颤抖着，手无措地抓住他的背，不停喘着气。

空调冷气开的很足，床上的他们却感受不到，两个人都是大汗淋漓。

朱一龙完全地覆在白宇的身上，双手握着小孩雪白的大腿张开，下身在汁水四溢的穴口不断地插入又抽出，惹得身下的人胡乱地在床单上扭动着身体。

白宇的头发又被汗浸湿了，乱糟糟的散在枕头上，眼睛微闭，红润的嘴巴微张，露出意乱神迷的神情，整个人都散发着诱人的气息。

他的身上到处是红色的痕迹，腰上的掐痕已经转为淡青，衬得他的气质越发脆弱诱人。

"小白，小白…"朱一龙动情地轻声叫着他的名字，滚烫的唇舌从脖颈流连到胸口，又回到早已红肿的唇瓣上。

舌尖探入唇缝，挑开微闭的牙齿，勾起津液泛滥的舌头越吻越深。

里面有西瓜的味道，好甜。

——  
朱白的夏天应该怎么过呢?

要有空调，西瓜，随手买回的花香，和一场酒足饭饱后的、大汗淋漓的纠缠。


End file.
